Snivy's mistake
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: Snivy makes some bad mistakes. And now oshawott is gone...
1. Snivy's mistake

**Another story, I know. I decided to do this 7 days ago but never started it. So finally, this is snivy's mistake. It will have 6 chapters. This is dedicated to anyone who likes the paring of oshawott and snivy. Please R&R and I forgot to put this in my other stories but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, ash would have rayquaza.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tepig said. Oshawott snarled. "Of course!" He said. Snivy nodded slowly.

_How did it come to this, _snivy thought.

000

**Flashback**

_Ash and his pokemon were out by a lake. They just got their eighth gym badge and decided to stop by humilau city. Iris and cilan had to go on trips. Iris had to go to the village of dragons, and cilan was back at striaton city for a triple battle._

_Ash just passed humilau city and was making his way toward giant chasm. They decided to stop and rest. All the pokemon were relaxing. With him ash had pikachu, snivy, oshawott, tepig, boldore, and unfeseant with him. However, snivy had something on her mind._

_"Oshawott is so cute", she thought. Yep. You heard right. Snivy was in love with oshawott. As much as she denied it, unfeseant thought it was true. In fact, it was._

_Like every day, snivy went down to sit on a rock and watch everybody play in the river. "Mind if I sit by you?" A voice said. Snivy froze. Dear lord, it was oshawott._

_"N-no. Y-you can sit by me," snivy said. "Thanks!" Oshawott said._

_"I miss always watching out for axew," oshawott suddenly said. "I miss scraggy too." Snivy nodded. Scraggy went with iris and axew because he couldn't bear to be separated from his freind._

_"Those kids were a handful," oshawott said. "But it's hard to see them go."_

_Snivy nodded again. "Wait, when did you become mister, "I'm all mature", snivy said._

_"Sheesh, I miss them," he said. "Cut me some slack."_

_Snivy then realized she was talking to the pokemon she liked. She blushed, and looked away._

_"So snivy," oshawott said. "Do you want to see my new move?" Oshawott said. "Sure, what is it?" Snivy said._

_"Hydro cannon," he said._

_He then started to gather air to his stomach. He huffed, and puffed, and finally used hydro cannon. It blasted a tree but started to stop instantly._

_"How was that?" He said, full of pride._

_"Good, but not perfect," she said._

_He frowned. "Like YOU could do any better," he said. "I probably could," she said. She gathered up air in her stomach and put seeds into the ground. "Frenzy plant!" She said. Only a tiny little weed came up._

_Oshawott was hysterical._

_"You *pant* thought *pant* you could do better!" He said. "Yeah right!" He was laughing so much that snivy slapped him. "Ouch, what was that for?" He said._

_"I'm so much better then you, you weakling!" She yelled. He stood up, and glared at her._

_"Why don't we prove it with a battle then?" He said. "Deal, you idiot," she said. "Tepig!" Oshawott cried. "Battle!" It was only then that snivy realized her mistake. She secretly wished she could die. She would rather die than battle him. She was so stupid._

_000_

_Over in the distance, unfeseant was watching. She face-winged her self. "Oh snivy," she said._

**_End of flashback_**

Snivy got in a fighting stance. She knew she had no choice.

"Ready, set, GO!" Tepig said.

And the battle started.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Yeah, that's all for this here chapter. R&R or else I give axew coffee.**

**Axew: coffee? Where?**

**Soon axew. Soon.**


	2. Snivy's mistake part 2

**I'm back with another chapter. Now here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, ash would of evolved pikachu.**

**Pikachu: He didn't because he loves me.**

**Shut the **** up!**

**Pikachu: No.**

**Hang on for a second...**

***punching sounds***

**Pikachu: are you ever goanna start the chapter?**

**R-right. I was about to.**

**0000**

"Ready, set, GO!" Tepig said.

"What's going on?" Ash said.

"Pika-pi," pikachu said. He pointed to snivy and oshawott. "Oh I see. Snivy use vine-" "Pika," pikachu said. "Fine," ash said.

0000

Over in the distance, boldore and unfeseant were watching. "Oh snivy snivy snivy. What am I going to do with you?" Unfeseant said. Boldore was watching unfeseant. _Even when she's upset she's still beautiful, _boldore thought. He secretly had a small crush on unfeseant.

Pikachu just wanted peace between all of the pokemon. But peace was not found. "Why are they fighting?" Boldore said. He knew they were mad but he didn't know why they were mad. Unfeseant eyed snivy. "If it's personal you don't have to tell me." Unfeseant let out a sigh.

"Thanks boldore," she said. Boldore turned orange. "N-no problem," he said.

00000

"Razor shell!" Oshawott cried. He swiftly pulled out his scalchop and slashed snivy. She let it hit her. She started to cry. "Are you afraid?" Oshawott said. "To fight me, to lose?" Snivy just kept on crying.

"ENOUGH MIND TRICKS!" Oshawott screamed. He just kept on slashing snivy. "Oshawott..." She said.

"I'm... Sorry..." oshawott just kept on slashing, and slashing.

"I... hate... YOU!" Oshawott cried. He then used hydro cannon and blasted snivy away. He then started to cry. "Why... Did it end... Like this?" He said.

"Time out, time out, bro!" Tepig yelled. "Dude, this isn't even a battle anymore!" "Snivy!" Ash yelled. He ran over to snivy and picked her up. She had scratches and gashes all over her. "We got to get to a pokemon center quick!" Oshawott was mad at himself. He did't realize what he had done.

0000

"Snivy will be just fine," nurse Joy said. "We need to keep her here for a few weeks though. She'll be on medicine every day." "Side effects are confusion..." Ash read. The pokemon, however, did not listen. They were mad at oshawott.

"My best freind... Almost killed because of you!" Unfeseant said. "Go to hell!"

"I didn't want it to end this way..." Oshawott said. "I'm sorry!" "Apology NOT accepted," unfeseant said. "You hurt her, you heal her." "O-okay," oshawott said. He just wanted to get in good with the other pokemon.

"Osha- oshawott," oshawott said. "I think oshawott wants to stay with snivy," ash said. Oshawott was dumbfounded. How did he know...? Oshawott then noticed he was next to snivy. "Okay," ash said. "As long as you don't hurt her."

Snivy smiled, weakly.

0000

"Weels on the bus go round and round..." Snivy started to sing. Oshawott smiled. They were in snivy's room. They were on top of the bed, and were just talking.

Snivy was under confusion because for the medicine to work, she had to be.

"Want to play a game?" Snivy said. "Sure," oshawott said. He did everything snivy wanted to make her feel better. "It's called truth or dare." Oshawott sighed. She wanted to play it many times.

"Truth or dare," she said. "Truth," oshawott said. He couldn't bear the dares. "Who do you like?" Oshawott froze. "Like-like?" He said. "Yep," she said. "N-no one."

"I like oshawott." Oshawott stared at her. She clearly didn't know he was here. "Like-like?" He said.

"Yep."

**Oh the drama. I told you to R&R. Next chapter if you don't, axew will get cofee. And you know where that goes...**


	3. Oshawott's mistake

**Now from the reviews, I could tell that one person, who I'm not going to name, my story was a copy of something. I wanted to tell that person how wrong he/she was. This chapter will explain everything.**

**Pikachu: you know, this sounds like you did this just because he reviewed. The people are goanna expect.**

**shut up. I planned this entire story from the start. **

**Now to shove pikachu into the story.**

**Pikachu:But I'm not in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**pikachu: Wait!**

"Really?" Oshawott squeaked. Snivy stared at him blankly. "Of course not!" She slapped him on the back. Hard. "Heh... Heh..." Oshawott said.

Outside, emolga was watching this. "No... This isn't fair... He's mine! All mine! He has to hang out with me! Not some pitiful grass snake." Emolga walked inside. Oshawott was leaving the room to get snivy a glass of water.

"Hello, grass sister," emolga said. "What are ya doin'? Hanging around, with him." Snivy's eyes turned red. "Emolga, you know as well as I do that I can't be confused that easily."

Emolga blinked. "Of course I knew that."

"But that's not the point. Listen, you're hanging out with oshawott. He's mine. All mine. Now leave immedieately so I can take him away."

"No," snivy said. Behind the wall, oshawott was listening.

"Look, I don't like him. In fact, I hate him. He grabbed my heart, and ripped it in to shreds. I only stay so I don't break his heart like he did to mine."

Emolga snarled. "Let's keep it that way." And with that, she walked out of the room.

Snivy let out a big sigh. "Snivy?" Snivy froze. She turned around very slowly, only to be met by oshawott's gaze. His depressed eyes. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked, very quietly.

"All of it."

"Listen I-" snivy began.

"No, I get it. You hate me. You want me gone. And that's fine. You want me gone, I'll go."

Tears swelled up in his eyes. "But I never got to say I loved you!" He ran out the door, crying. He ran, and ran, until she couldn't see him.

_He... He loved me?_ Snivy thought. She now realized the mistake she made was bigger than she thought.

0000

Emolga sat bitterly, watching the whole thing. "No fair!" She whined.

She watched as snivy started to cry. "Serves you right," she muttered.

What snivy didn't know was that oshawott ran behind the building.

"Emolga?" He said. She smiled. "What is it?" He looked at her with tearful eyes.

"Snivy broke my heart." Emolga glided over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay..." She patted his back while he cried into her fur. She tried as hard as she could not to electrocute him.

"Thank you Emolga. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome," she said.

She started to walk away, satisfied. "Emolga wait!" He cried.

"Stop-" she turned around to see that their lips were pressed together.

Both of them turned completely red.

Emolga turned around and spat on the ground a few times. She than turned around and started glaring at oshawott.

"You idiot, get out of my life!"

Oshawott started crying. "Nobody loves me anymore!"

He ran away, crying.

000

Oshawott was in a cave, crying to himself. He ran away from ash, and now was going to die alone.

He did not know how big of a mistake he had made.

**Nuff said.**


	4. Oshawott's mistake part 2

**Sorry for the delay. I was playing pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of sky to retry and beat it. I'm getting pokemon mystery dungeon gates to infinity tomorrow and I want to beat the game before it. I've already beat blue rescue team.**

**Pikachu: I can't believe you gave up on trying to beat primal dialga.**

**I didn't give up! I just, uh... Took a break. Anyway turtwig and chikorita are the worst team. I lost to him five times with only two hits. And I'm level 60!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Or pokemon mystery dungeon.**

* * *

Snivy didn't understand. Oshawott loved her, yet he kissed Emolga. Was it an attempt to find new love? Or was it not meant to be? Wait a minute... Emolga was here! That means...

Snivy looked out the window. Sure enough, iris was here, talking to ash. Pikachu was playing with scraggy and axew, while excadrill was teaching boldore how to use stone edge.

Snivy saw Emolga crying. She decided to go out side when nurse joy stopped her. "Are you sure you're ready, snivy?" Snivy nodded. Nurse joy opened the door and snivy burst out.

Everyone looked at her with a weird expressions on their faces. "Ash, snivy is all better," nurse joy said.

Emolga looked up. Then glared at snivy. "Snivy, where is oshawott?" Ash asked her. Snivy started to cry. She then pointed to the woods.

Ash gulped. "Y-You mean he's out there? In the wild?" Snivy nodded.

"Ash, we need to go look for him," iris said. She then looked at emolga who was no longer crying. She was glaring at snivy.

"Come, Emolga," iris said.

"This is your fault, grass snake," Emolga said while gliding.

"It's both of our faults," snivy replied, rather harshly.

Scraggy ran up to them. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here?" He said.

"Grown up stuff," snivy said. Scraggy nodded and returned to walk by ash and iris.

"When we find him, I get him," Emolga growled. "Emolga, when we find him, neither of us get him. If you really loved him, you'd be more concerned about his well-being then getting to be his girlfriend," snivy said.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Half the pokemon screamed. Emolga and snivy sighed.

They all started to hear a howl. They all ran where the howl was heard, and found oshawott being attacked by a pack of stoutland.

Well, not really.

He was severly injured, blood was flowing down his sides, and he was asleep.

Everyone looked up, and they saw latios and latias using hypnosis on oshawott. But something was different. Instead of red and blue for latias' ans latios' main color, latios was black instead of blue, and latias was grey instead of red.

Then suddenly, latios started to use psychic on oshawott. They then started to float away.

"After them!" Ash and iris yelled. All the pokemon and humans started running and the chase was on.

"Snivy! Emolga!" Oshawott yelled. He was awake. "Don't worry we're coming!" Snivy said.

How she wished that was true.

**Like always, I need my loyal reviewers to keep on reviewing. The final chapter is getting closer and I know if you like these chapters you'll like the final one. So please R&R.**


	5. Midnight confessions

**Nothing to see here. So just read.**

It was hopeless. Snivy tried to talk to the stoutland but the stoutland would not reply.

They were running out of options. The stoutland and latios and latias were almost out of sight.

"Wait..." Snivy said. "Boldore can throw rocks in their way."

Emolga crossed her arms. "Well how are you going to tell ash?"

Snivy grabbed boldore with her vines and put him in front of ash. She than made rock shapes with her vines and made a motion of boldore throwing the rocks.

"I get it!" Iris shouted. "Snivy wants boldore to throw rocks in front of the pokemon that stole oshawott."

Snivy sighed. She then nodded which made iris smile.

"Alright, let's do it!" Ash yelled.

"Clever, grass snake," Emolga said.

Snivy smirked.

0000

"Boldore use rock throw!" Ash yelled. Boldore threw rocks in front of the stoutland. But latios and latias kept going.

"Boldore, stone edge!" Ash yelled. "Are you sure?" Iris said. "He hasn't finished training."

Ash smiled. "I trust him."

Boldore immediately sent floating rocks flying toward the stoutland. They however, did not put down oshawott. Instead, they used hyper fang on boldore.

"Boldore!" Ash yelled he ran towards his injured pokemon.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice," ash said.

"Snivy, frenzy plant!"

Immediately, snivy felt dizzy. A bunch of seeds fell from her head.

They waited. Nothing happened.

"I guess it didn't work," Iris said.

Right after she said that, several large spike-covered vines sprouted up from the ground. They all started slapping the stoutland.

They ran away, dropping oshawott from their grasp.

By now, oshawott had lost so much blood he passed out. Ash and the others ran straight back to the pokemon center.

Snivy just hoped he was okay.

0000

"Wha... What happened?" A confused oshawott said.

Snivy stepped forward. "We're in the pokemon center. You lost so much blood you passed out," she said.

"Whoa..." He said. "I guess I almost died then."

"Um... Oshawott?" Snivy asked. "I have something to tell you. Can we... Can we go outside?" She asked.

"Uh, sure," he said.

They walked outside. Both the pokemon and the trainers followed.

She stood 30 feet in front of the tree where illumise and volbeat get together.

"I-I love you!" She said.

Oshawott smiled.

"I love you too, snivy."

**Pikachu: OKAY, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!**

**I needed inspiration. And I found it.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is, unfortunately the last.**

**Pikachu: WOOHOO! I'm goanna throw a party!**

**Pikachu: Face it dude, this story is junk.**

**I. HATE. YOU.**

**Actually, it's my most popular story.**

**Kibyhammer100: Yeah right.**

**Oh my god... I'm goanna go lie down.**

**Kibyhammer100: Good riddance!**


	6. Midnight confessions part 2

**Hello! I've haven't really been posting lately. Pokemon X and Y is going to be out this weekend and I want to get ready. But I figured, Snivy's mistake would be outdated then. So please, read.**

**SNIVY'S MISTAKE**

**FINALE **

****_**Life is but a dream**_

_**When you have a lover**_

_**Someone to care**_

_**Someone to feel**_

_**Hell, life useless without love**_

_**Even the coldest of hearts can love**_

"W-what?" Snivy said, confused. "I. Love. You." Oshawott said. Snivy started to feel dizzy.

Illumise and volbeat started to pair up. Snivy and Oshawott smiled at the lights they made.

The rest of the gang came out. Suddenly, oshawott tripped snivy and caught her in his hands. He was holding her bridal style.

Emolga smiled. "I knew it," she said. "That's why I saved my heart for a special someone." She flew over to Pikachu and grabbed him. "Come on, my golden lover," she said. "Fu-"

Suddenly, scraggy came out. "F-fine," Pikachu said.

The illumise gathered and hummed a song. And when snivy first heard it, she laughed, happily. The song was beautiful.

Oshawott stared deeply into snivy's eyes. "Will you be my mate?" He said.

Snivy paused. "Yes oshawott, YES!" Then oshawott kissed her.

When ash saw this he smiled so wide that the corners of his mouth were touching the edge of the world. Then he leaned over and kissed iris.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeat!" The volbeat said. "Iiiiiiiiiiiil!" The illumise said.

Then suddenly, a white light enveloped snivy and oshawott.

Then, when it disappeared, it there stood two pokemon.

They were servine and dewott.

**Well, that was a good way to end it.**

**Pikachu: HURRAH!**

**I just want to kill myself.**


	7. Aftermath

**Some things were not explained. In result, this.**

Servine and Dewott became serperior and samurott. They were warriors, warriors of love.

Pikachu and Emolga were separated, much to pikachu's relief. Pikachu went to kalos, and Emolga stayed with iris.

Ash and iris became closer than ever. They had started dating. Of course, Brock was jealous. In fact, iris had loved ash so much that she moved to Kanto so she could be closer to him than ever.

And boldore? He had loved unfezeant. And he had got his wish. He asked her out. And he gave her this poem:

_**My precious your wings spread**_

_**Farther than arceus' 1,000 arms.**_

_**Your laugh so beautiful and pretty**_

_**Your personality as soft as bread.**_

_**Yes, I love you**_

_**I don't deny it**_

_**love is important**_

_**you are my golden dew**_

She had kissed him, right on the spot.

And now? What does serperior and samurott do?

"I love you," Samurott said, while he lay next to her. "I love you too," Serperior said.

Now, everyone was happy.


End file.
